My Sweet Police
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: Two Shot KiHyun, Don't Like Don't Read, Enjoy :)


**My Sweet Police**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Genre : Romance, Action**

 **Warning : BL, Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading**

Seoul merupakan kota yang aman, tingkat kejahatan terhitung sangat rendah, bahkan wanita bisa berjalan dengan bebas di malam hari tanpa takut akan dirampok, dijarah maupun mengalami kekerasan seksual, namun tentu saja sebagai kota besar yang hampir tidak pernah mati tetap saja ada tindakan kejahatan yang terjadi, untuk itu kepolisian Seoul selalu bersiap 24 jam untuk mengatasi situasi – situasi tidak terduga.

Hari masih terbilang cukup pagi, namun kantor pusat kepolisian Seoul terlihat sudah ramai, baik oleh para polisi yang baru datang ataupun polisi yang memang menginap karna mendapat giliran shift malam.

"Selamat pagi pak" sapaan bernada sopan itu terdengar silih berganti saat sosok yang cukup di hormati itu baru saja memasuki kantor kepoliaisian Seoul. Dengan langkah santai dan hanya membalas sapaan ramah itu dengan anggukan singkat, namja yang terbilang memiliki wajah tampan itu berjalan menuju salah satu dari empat lift yang ada di sana, menekan angka tiga agar lift membawanya ke lantai tempat ruangannya berada.

Diraihnya Id Card yang disimpannya di saku celana lalu memakainya sesaat sebelum pintu lift terbuka, digantungkannya Id Card dengan tali berwarna biru itu di lehernya, nama Kim Kibum tertulis di Id Cardnya, disertai fotonya yang terlihat tampan walaupun tanpa ekspresi.

Kibum berbelok ke arah kiri, memasuki ruangan dengan tulisan 'Divisi Pembunuhan' di bagian atasnya, ruangan itu terlihat masih sepi karna memang hari masih teralu pagi, mungkin yang lainnya baru akan datang setengah jam lagi. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan dengan sekat kaca yang ada di ruangan besar itu, ruangan pribadinya sebagai ketua tim Divisi Pembunuhan.

Langkah Kibum otomatis terhenti saat dia tidak sengaja melihat sosok namja yang sedang tertidur di meja kerjanya, dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang direbahkan di atas meja.

"Dia pasti lembur mengerjakan laporan lagi" gumam Kibum sambil berjalan mendekat, memperhatikan wajah manis dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Kibum menarik kursi entah milik siapa yang ada di dekatnya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan namja manis bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Kibum memandangi wajah manisnya lekat – lekat, dari mata bulatnya yang tertutup, hidung mancung, pipi chubby kemerahan dan bibir merah yang terbuka diiringi dengan suara dengkuran pelan yang terdengar, wajah itu terlihat sangat manis dan imut saat tidur walaupun cara tidurnya tidak ada manis – manisnya sama sekali.

Kibum memang menyukai, ah tidak lebih tepatnya mencintai Kyuhyun, bahkan hampir seluruh penghuni kantor, dari atasan, rekan – rekannya, bahkan petugas kebersihan pun sadar kalau Kibum menyukai Kyuhyun, bagaimana tidak, semua orang pasti akan menganggapnya begitu, saat si cuek Kim Kibum berubah menjadi pribadi yang banyak bicara saat bersama Kyuhyun, Kibum selalu ingin mencuri 'perhatian' Kyuhyun walaupun dengan cara berdebat dan bertengkar dengannya, bahkan diam – diam Kibum melindungi Kyuhyun dengan cara membatasi kegiatan lapangan Kyuhyun yang akan melakukan kontak langsung dengan tersangka pembuhan dan lebih memilih memberikan tugas membuat laporan agar namja manis itu tetap sibuk di kantor. Tapi sayangnya namja yang dimaksud sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan Kibum padanya, bukan salah Kyuhyun, ini semua karna Kibum sendiri, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tau kalau Kibum menyukainya kalau yang dilakukan Kibum hanya mengajak Kyuhyun berdebat. Kibum memang belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, bisa dibilang Kyuhyun cinta pertamanya, karna itu Kibum tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin berbicara manis pada Kyuhyun, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya justru kata – kata sinis dan dingin, seolah – olah bibirnya memang disegel untuk berkata – kata manis.

Kibum tidak tau sejak kapan dia memiliki perasaan ini pada Kyuhyun, mungkin satu tahun lalu, sejak dia melihat Kyuhyun menangis sendiri di tangga darurat setelah menangani kasus pembunuhan pertamanya, entah mengapa rasa ingin melindungi muncul begitu saja di hati Kibum, padahal selama memeriksa TKP Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tenang dan profesional namun setelah itu Kyuhyun menjadi sosok yang rapuh dan butuh perlindungan. Kibum masih ingat saat itu dia hanya melihat Kyuhyun yang menangis dari balik pintu tangga darurat, namun rasa simpatinya itu segera digantikan rasa geli dan gemas luar biasa saat tiba – tiba Kyuhyun mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada tersangka pembunuhan itu masih sambil terus terisak, baginya Kyuhyun benar – benar lucu saat itu.

Kibum mengangkat tangannya, diarahkannya tangannya menuju poni Kyuhyun yang sedikit menutupi dahinya, dan CTAK, dengan tidak berperi kepolisian Kibum menyentil kuat dahi Kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu langsung terbangun kaget dan hampir terjungkal dari kursinya kalau saja Kibum tidak menahan kursinya.

"Yak!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengusap dahinya, dilayangkannya tatapan tajam pada Kibum yang sudah kembali memasang ekspresi datar. "Apa yang kau lakukan Kim?!" geram Kyuhyun, merasa kesal karna Kibum sudah menggangu tidurnya, dia baru tidur selama dua jam karna mengerjakan laporan dan sekarang atasan menyebalkan ini sudah mengganggunya, tidak tau apa dia sangat mengantuk..

"Aku hanya membantumu, kau akan terkena masalah karna tertidur disaat jam kerja" sahut Kibum dengan nada menyebalkan, "Ah satu lagi, sebaiknya kau cuci mukamu, air liurmu menempel di pipimu" ucap Kibum dengan smirk andalannya lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju ruangannya.

"YAK!KIM KIBUM SIALAN!" teriak Kyuhyun antara kesal sekaligus malu, namja manis itu langsung berlari ke toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya.

.

.

Siang itu keadaan di dalam ruangan Divisi Pembunuhan kantor kepolisian Seoul terlihat sangat sibuk, suara deringan telpon terdengar silih berganti, Tadi pagi polisi mendapatkan laporan telah ditemukan mayat wanita yang tewas secara menggenaskan di dalam apartemennya, polisi langsung bergerak cepat, Tim A dengan anggota berjumlah lima orang telah dikirimkan untuk mengamankan TKP sekaligus melakukan penyelidikan awal.

"Cari tau apakan korban memiliki musuh, ataupun sedang terlibat masalah, hutang, atau apapun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk!" perintah Kibum setelah mendapatkan laporan dari tim forensik bahwa korban bernama lengkap Han Soo See itu tewas akibat pendarahan yang diakibatkan dari lima luka tusukan dibagian dada, mengingat pintu apartemen yang tidak rusak, selain itu tidak adanya barang yang menghilang bisa dipastikan ini bukan merupakan perampokan.

"Saya sudah memeriksa rekening korban, dia tidak terlibat hutang, justru jumlah uang rekeningnya sangat fantastis, dia juga menyewa apartemen yang cukup mewah, padahal pekerjaannya hanya sebagai manajer restoran, tidakkah itu aneh? Dia juga mendapatkan kiriman secara berkala dalam jumlah besar" ucap Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya sambil memberikan laporan pada Kibum.

"Apa kau bisa melacak siapa yang mengirimnya?" tanya Kibum

"Sedikit memerlukan waktu lama, karna sepertinya uang itu dikirim melalui bank luar negeri" jawab Kyuhyun

"Lanjutkan penyelidikanmu, cari tau pengirimnya, namun sampai kita tau dari siapa uang itu dan untuk apa, kita bisa bertanya pada teman – teman dekat Han Soo Hee - ssi"

"Menurut rekan kerjanya, dia memiliki sahabat yang bernama Shin Chae Rim" jawab Donghae

"Baiklah, satu orang ikut denganku untuk menemui Shin Chae Rim" Ucap Kibum sambil melirik ke arah Donghae

"Mian, aku harus menunggu laporan lengkap tim forensik dan membuat laporan" sesal Donghae

"Changmin?" tanya Kibum

"Aku masih harus meminta keterangan dari keluarga korban" tolak namja tinggi bernama lengkap Shim Changmin itu, Kibum lalu melirik pada satu – satunya rekannya yang tersisa untuk membantunya.

"Maaf Kim, aku harus melapor ke atasan" ucap Siwon sebelum Kibum bertanya padanya

"Lalu siapa yang bisa ikut denganku?" tanya Kibum

"Kyuhyun!" sahut Donghae, Siwon dan Changmin berbarengan

"Aku?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ya, Kyuhyun pasti bisa membantu, benar kan Kyu? " Dongahe merangkul pundak Kyuhyun

"Baiklah" desah Kibum pasrah, matanya menatap tajam ketiga rekannya, sepertinya ini hanya akal – akalan teman – temannya. "Kau ikut denganku, dan jalan yang cepat aku tidak suka orang lambat" ucap Kibum datar

"Kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan" umpat Kyuhyun

"Sabarlah, sudah cepat sana, jarang – jarang dia mengajakmu tugas lapangan" sahut Changmin

"Aku pergi" pamit Kyuhyun lalu namja manis itu sedikit berlari menyusul Kibum yang berjalan di depannya.

"Menunggu laporan forensik, alasan yang bagus Hyung" sindir Changmin pada Donghae padahal laporan itu sudah di meja Donghae, beberapa saat yang lalu tim forensik mengirimnya melalui fax.

"Kau sendiri, meminta keterangan keluarga korban?, bukankah kau sudah melakukannya tadi tiang?" balas Donghae

"Sudahlah Hyung, Changmin-ah, yang penting kita sudah berhasil membuat duo bodoh itu pergi bersama" relai Siwon, ya mereka memang sengaja mengajukan Kyuhyun agar Kibum bisa memiliki kesempatan berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Kyuhyun itu sama – sama bodoh, Kibum yang tetap diam dan memendam perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak peka dengan perasaan Kibum, benar – benar bodoh bukan?.

.

.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun menemui Shin Chae Rim di tempat wanita itu berkerja, Chae Rim cukup kaget saat mendengar Han Soo Hee meninggal, mereka baru saja bertemu dua hari yang lalu, lebih tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya itu meninggal karna dibunuh, seingatnya Soo Hee tidak punya musuh. Chae Rim membantu penyelidikan kepolisian dan menjawab bertanyaan – pertanyaan yang di ajukan Kibum dan Kyuhyun seputar Han Soo Hee, Kyuhyun juga dengan sigap mencatat poin penting dari pernyataan Chae Rim.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasama anda Chae Rim-ssi" ucap Kibum sopan begitu mereka selesai mendapatkan keterangan dari Chae Rim.

"Saya senang bisa membantu, tolong tangkap pembunuh Soo Hee secepatnya, setidaknya Soo Hee akan pergi dengan tenang kalau pembunuhnya ditangkap dan dihukum" ucap Chae Rim, ekspresi sedih masih tergambar jelas di wajah cantik itu.

"Anda tenang saja, kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin" Kyuhyun menenangkan Chae Rim sambil menggenggam tangan yeoja itu,bukan bermaksud apa – apa, itu hanya gerakan reflek, dia tidak pernah tega melihat orang menangis.

"Ehmm" Kibum berdehem pelan sambil menatap jengkel Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam tangan Chae Rim, cemburukah? Mungkin saja.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi" pamit Kibum sambil membungkuk sekilas diikuti oleh Kyuhyun, selanjutnya namja tampan itu pergi begitu saja.

"Ya Kibum tunggu!" pekik Kyuhyun karna Kibum meninggalkannya lagi

"Jalanmu lambat" cibir Kibum, padahal sebenarnya karna dia tidak kuat jalan bersisian dengan Kyuhyun, jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat, in pertama kalinya dia pergi berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun, dia takut Kyuhyun bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Kau mau kemana? Mobil kita ada disana" ucap Kyuhyun saat Kibum berjalan berlawanan arah dengan tempat mobil mereka terparkir

"Makan siang, aku lapar, kalau kau tidak mau kau bisa menunggu di mobil" sahut Kibum

"Ck" Kyuhyun berdecak pelan, dia kan bisa mengatakannya dengan cara baik – baik, "Kau fikir kau saja yang lapar, baiklah kita makan siang dulu, aku mau Jangmyeon" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendahului Kibum dengan langkah menghentak, dia begitu kesal pada ketua timnya itu.

Kibum tersenyum tipis, dia akan mengingat terus hari ini, jalan berdua, makan berdua, yahh walau semua itu berkedok penyelidikan, Kibum tidak boleh menyianyiakan kesempatan seperti ini, Ah apa dia nanti harus menyetir dengan pelan, atau berpura – pura mobilnya mogok agar bisa lebih lama bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Bukankah cinta benar – benar hal yang menakjubkan, bahkan Kim Kibum, namja yang pemikirannya paling rasional pun menjadi seperti orang lain saat sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

Begitu Kibum dan Kyuhyun kembali ke kantor keduanya langsung disambut oleh siulan dan kedipan genit dari rekan keduanya, Kyuhyun yang tidak tau apa yang terjadi hanya menatap teman – temannya aneh lalu dengan santainya melenggang menuju kursinya, dia kekenyanyang setelah menyantap hampir dua mangkuk Jangmyeon dan butuh duduk, sedangkan Kibum menatap teman – temannya dengan tatapan super tajam, ingatkan dia untuk memberikan balasan pada mereka nanti karna menempatkannya dalam situasi yang menegangkan, berdua dengan Kyuhyun bahkan lebih menegangkan dari menangkap pelaku pembunuhan sadis.

Setelah beristirahat sejenak Kibum meminta semua anggotanya untuk berkumpul, melaporkan tugas masing – masing dan mulai melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut, sudah cukup waktu main – main, ada keluarga yang sedang menunggu keadilan untuk putri mereka yang tewas terbunuh.

Berdasarkan kesaksian beberapa saksi ditemukan beberapa fakta baru, dan baru saja tim yang berada di lapangan melaporkan bahwa benda yang diduga sebagai senjata pembunuhan baru saja di temukan dengan jarak lima ratus meter dari TKP. Senjata itu adalah sebuah pisau dapur yang diperkirakan berasal dari apartemen Soo Hee, ada jejak darah walau pisau itu sudah dibersihkan, dan tim DVI telah memastikan kecocokan DNA yang ada di pisau dengan Soo Hee..

"Pembunuh itu sepertinya benar – benar dendam pada Soo Hee" ucap Donghae setelah membaca laporan dari bagian forensik.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kibum

"Ya, berdasarkan hasil otopsi Soo Hee di tusuk berkali – kali di bagian dada, dari tingkat kedalaman lukanya, pisau itu pasti ditusukkan sekuat tenaga, pelakunya pasti namja, hanya namja yang bisa membuat tusukan sedalam itu dengan pisau dapur. Dia bahkan terus menusuknya walau Soo Hee sudah tewas" lanjut Donghae sambil membaca laporan otopsi

"Benar – benar mengerikan" sahut Siwon sambil melihat – lihat foto dari tim forensik.

"Kami menemukan aliran dana yang tidak wajar di rekening Soo Hee-ssi, dan menurut keterangan sahabat korban Soo Hee mendapatkan barang – barang mewah dan juga uang itu dari kekasihnya, sedangkan yang kita tau kekasihnya hanya berkerja sebagai karyawan biasa di perusahaan konstruksi" ucap Kyuhyun

"Ya, kalau benar kekasih yang dimaksud memang orang itu, atau kekasih yang lain" timpal Kibum sambil melihat keluar ruangan, dinding yang terbuat dari kaca memudahkannya menatap pria berkacamata yang duduk di ruang tunggu divisi pembunuhan, namja itu tunangan Soo Hee, yang terus menunggu sejak mayat Soo Hee di temukan, namja itu terlihat begitu terpukul.

"Pasti sangat menyakitkan melihat seseorang yang dicintai mati didepanmu" gumam Kyuhyun sambil melihat ke arah yang sama oleh Kibum.

Kibum hanya diam, diam merasa ada yang aneh dengan tunangan Soo Hee itu, dia memang terlihat sangat terpukul tapi kalau dia memang mencintai Soo Hee dia pasti akan memilih menemani Soo Hee untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dikebumikan daripada menunggu disini tanpa berbuat apapun.

.

.

"CHEEERRRSSSSSS!" Donghae mengangkat gelas berisi beer di gelasnya tinggi – tinggi diikuti oleh tim di divisi pembunuhan yang lainnya, "Untuk kasus yang sekali lagi berhasil kita pecahkan!" ucap Donghae semangat sambil membenturkan gelasnya dengan gelas – gelas lainnya lalu menegak cairan berwarna kekuningan di dalamnya dalam sekali teguk.

Malam ini seluruh tim yang berada di bawah pimpinan Kibum sedang berada di kedai dekat kantor mereka, merayakan selesainya kasus pembunuhan sadis Han Soo Hee, hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga hari bagi Kibum dan kawan – kawan untuk menangkap pembunuh Soo Hee yang tidak lain adalah tunangannya sendiri. Memang cukup mengagetkan kalau ternyata yang merenggut nyawa wanita itu justru adalah sosok yang terlihat paling terpukul atas kematiannya, namun begitulah kehidupan, belum tentu yang terlihat baik di luar benar – benar baik, terlebih motif di balik pembunuhan Soo Hee adalah dendam, dendam karna perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Soo Hee, uang dalam jumlah besar yang masuk ke rekening Soo Hee setiap bulan itu ternyata di kirim oleh kekasih gelap Soo Hee, tunangan Soo Hee yang mengetahui perselingkuhan itu sangat marah, dan semakin gelap mata saat Soo Hee justru meminta putus dengannya dan memilih kekasih gelapnya dan terjadilah pembunuhan itu. Awalnya petunjuk memang tidak mengarah pada tunangan Soo Hee, terlebih dia yang menemukan Soo Hee sudah dalam keadaan meninggal dunia, namun dunia ini sudah sangat maju, bisa ada bukti bahkan dalam seujung kuku pun, dan memang benar bukti itu didapatkan dri potongan kuku Soo Hee, terdapat DNA pelaku di kuku Soo Hee akibat perkelahian yang terjadi sebelum Soo Hee di bunuh, juga kesaksian petugas kebersihan yang mengatakan ada yang datang ke apartemen Soo Hee malam sebelum wanita itu dibunuh, dengan semua bukti itu pembunuh itu tidak bisa mengelak lagi, dan akhirnya pasrah saat akhirnya anggota kepolisian menjemputnya dengan sebuah surat penangkapan.

"Aku akan mentraktir kalian semua, kalian memang anak – anak kasayanganku" Jung Yunho, pimpinan kantor kepolisian pusat menuangkan Beer ke gelas Kibum. "Kau sudah berkerja keras Kibum-Ah lagi – lagi kau membanggakanku, Jja minumlah" ucap Yunho, yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar Kibum.

"Kyu, ini perayaan kita, kau mau menimun jus saja? cobalah sedikit" perhatian Kibum teralihkan saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebutkan oleh Changmin, dilihatnya Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang duduk di sebrangnya, dengan Changmin yang sedang memaksa Kyuhyun meminum sedikit Beer.

"Anny, kau tau aku tidak kuat minum alkohol" tolak Kyuhyun

"Sedikit saja, cobalah walau sekali" bujuk Changmin

"Baiklah, tapi segelas saja ya" pasrah Kyuhyun akhirnya sambil mengambil gelas di tangan Changmin, meminumnya dengan ekspresi aneh, rasa Beer itu terlalu tajam untuk lidahnya. Didepannya Kibum hanya memperhatikan, ingin rasanya dia merebut gelas itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Benar saja, walau hanya minum segelas tidak lama Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, namja manis itu mulai berbicara ngawur.

"Astaga dia benar – benar tidak pernah minum alkohol, baru segelas saja sudah mabuk" ucap Changmin sambil menahan kepala Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada bahunya.

"Ini salahmu karna memaksanya, akan kuantarkan dia pulang" ucap Siwon, kebetulan rumahnya berdekatan dengan rumah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, Kyuhyun-ah, sadarlah" ucap Siwon sambil menahan badan Kyuhyun

"Uh, tuan tampan siapa dirimu" racau Kyuhyun sambil menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher Siwon, Kyuhyun benar – benar sudah mabuk

"Yah! Kyu!" panik Siwon bukan hanya karna tergoda dengan tingkah Kyuhyun tapi juga karna tatapan tajam dari ketua timnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kibum.

BRAKKK, semua orang yang ada disitu langsung melirik ke arah Kibum saat namja tampan itu meletakkan gelas ditangannya ke atas meja dengan cukup keras, Kibum lalu bangun menghampiri Siwon yang masih kepayahan menahan Kyuhyun. "Aku yang akan mengantarnya" ucap Kibum dengan nada tidak mau dibantah

"T-Tentu saja" jawab Siwon, lebih baik mengalah daripada menghadapi Kibum dalam mode evil. Siwon menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang langsung diterima oleh Kibum.

"Apa kau mau diantar, aku membawa mobil" tawar Yunho

"Tidak perlu" tolak Kibum

"Hati – hati ketua, jangan macam – macam padanya" ucap Changmin diiringi kekehen geli dari yang lainnya saat melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh.

"Apa dia belum juga menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun?" tanya Yunho

"Begitulah, mereka itu, lamban dan bodoh" jawab Donghae.

.

.

"Kim kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak jelas di gendongan Piggyback Kibum

Kibum hanya melirik sekilas, usahanya menuntun Kyuhyun untuk jalan dengan benar gagal total, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan lurus, akhirnya Kibum memilih menggendong Kyuhyun, walau Kyuhyun itu lumayan –sangat- berat.

"Diamlah" ucap Kibum, percuma berbicara dengan orang mabuk

"Kemana? Kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggoyang – goyangkan badannya yang berada di punggung Kibum.

"Yah Kyu, diamlah kau berat tau" Kibum berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya, tapi Kyuhyun yang tidak sadar tentu saja tidak mendengarkan dan terus menggoyangkan badannya, dan akhirnya keduanya terjatuh di jalan.

"Kyu? Gwenchana?, kau tidak terluka kan?" tanya Kibum panik sambil memeriksa badan Kyuhyun yang berbaring di aspal

"Hi Hi, Kibum geli jangan menggelitikiku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan, padahal Kibum hanya sedang memeriksanya karna takut Kyuhyun terluka.

"Hahhh" Kibum menghela nafas lega setelah memastikan Kyuhyun baik – baik saja, namja tampan itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring, mungkin kalau ada orang lain yang melihat mereka berdua akan mengira mereka orang gila atau gelandangan"

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya sudah berada dekat dengan rumah Kyuhyun, dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di punggung lebar Kibum. "Kalau kau dalam keadaan sadar, kau pasti tidak akan mau kugendong dengan suka rela" ucap Kibum pada Kyuhyun, yang tentu saja tidak akan dijawab oleh namja manis itu.

Sampailah Kibum di depan rumah keluarga Cho, rumah ini tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat nyaman, bunga – bunya yang dirawat nyonya Cho tumbuh dengan subur di depan rumah. Kibum menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu rumah Kyuhyun, dia memang cukup sering kemari, ah tidak lebih tepatnya mengantar Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah ini, tentu saja secara diam – diam, jadi jangan heran kalau Kibum tau rumah Kyuhyun.

Tok Tok, Kibum mengetuk pintu rumah Kyuhyun, jantungnya berdebar keras saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, sampai akhirnya pintu bercat coklat didepannya terbuka, dan munculah seorang namja cantik berusia paruh baya dengan masker melekat di wajahnya.

"A-Annyeonghaseo" sapa Kibum gugup, dia harus terlihat sangat sopan di depan orang tua Kyuhyun

"Nuguya?" balas Heechul atau Cho Heechul to the point

"S-Saya mengantar Kyuhyun" jawab Kibum

"Omo!" barulah Heechul sadar siapa yang berada di gendongan anak muda tampan yang tiba – tuba muncul di depan rumahnya itu. "Bawa masuk, ada apa dengannya?" tanya Heechul, Heechul bertanya sambil menuntun Kibum menuju kamar putra bungsunya lalu membantu Kibum merebahkan Kyuhyun ke kasur dan menyelimutinya sampai sebatas dada.

"Eummm Kyuhyun mabuk" jawab Kibum

"Mabuk?, tumben sekali, biasanya dia tidak menyentuh alkohol"

"Maaf, ini karna ada perayaan di divisi kami" sesal Kibum sambil membungkuk

"Ah benar! Kasus pembunuhan itu" ucap Heechul heboh, dia cukup mengikuti perkembangan kasus itu, dia juga ikut geram dengan pembunuh sadis itu, "Aku berharap dia dihukum seberat – beratnya" lanjut Heechul geram

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin"

"Ahh ngomong – ngomong siapa namamu? Apa kau teman sekantor Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul

"Ne, maaf tidak memperkenalkan diri dulu sebelumnya, saya Kim Kibum Nyonya, atasan Kyuhyun di kepolisian"

"Kim Kibum, Kim Kibum, Ahh si datar menyebalkan yang dikatakan Kyunnie" ucap Heechul karna merasa familar dengan nama Kibum, dia sering mendengar nama Kibum kalau Kyuhyun sedang mengumpat kesal di rumah.

Dahi Kibum mengernyit pelan, bisa – bisanya dia menjelekkan Kibum di depan calon mertua #Ehmm.

"Jangan panggil Nyonya, panggil Ahjumma saja, Eumm kalau boleh tau berapa umurmu Kibum-Ah?" tanya Heechul lagi lebih semangat.

"28 tahun" jwab Kibum

"28? Kyuhyunnie 25, benar – benar pas" gumam Heechul, Kibum sangat tampan dan sepertinya sangat cocok dengan putranya yang manis, fikir Heechul.

"Mwo?!" tanya Kibum karna tidak terlalu jelas mendengar apa yang Kibum katakan

"Ah, Anny, apa kau mau minum sesuatu Kibum-Ah? Teh? Kopi?, Ah air putih saja ya, Ahjumma sedang malas membuat minuman" ucap Heechul, namja cantik ini memang punya tingkah ajaib, sama ajaibnya dengan tingkah putra bungsunya.

"Eumm, tidak perlu Ahjumma, sudah malam" tolak Kibum halus

"Ahh sayang sekali, kalau begitu sering – seringlah main kesini, Ahjumma pasti sangat senang" ucap Heechul sambil mengantar Kibum ke pintu depan.

"Ne, saya permisi" Kibum membungkuk sekilas ke arah Kibum

"Aigo dia tampan sekali, badannya juga sangat kekar" pekik Heechul begitu Kibum sudah jauh dari rumahnya, kalau saja suami tampannya sedang dirumah saat ini dia pasti sudah merajuk karna Heechul memuji namja lain. Bukan bermaksud mau selingkuh atau apa, tidak sama sekali, Heechul sangat mencintai suami tampannya, dia hanya suka melihat Kibum yang sangat tampan, lagupula Kibum lebih cocok dengan putra manisnya.

.

.

Hari – hari Kyuhyun berjalan seperti biasanya, berangkat ke kantor, mengerjakan laporan, bertengkar dengan Kibum, tidak banyak kasus yang mereka tangani setelah menyelesaikan kasus kematian Han Soo Hee, sesekali mereka hanya membantu menangani kasus – kasus kecil, dan sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai merasa bosan, terlebih yang dikerjakannya hanya membuat laporan, padahal dia sangat ingin seperti teman – temannya yang ikut tugas lapangan, Kim Kibum itu benar – benar tidak adil, mengapa hanya dia yang tidak diikutsertakan dalam penangkapan.

"Hahhh, aku bisa kenyang melihat laporan – laporan ini, si datar itu benar – benar tidak adil, untuk apa aku berlatih beladiri di akademi kalau tidak digunakan" keluh Kyuhyun

"Tenanglah, dia itu hanya menghawatirkanmu" sahut Donghae

"Khawatir apanya Hyung, dia seperti guru yang sedang menghukumku dengan banyak tugas" kesal Kyuhyun

Donghae dan Siwon hanya tertawa pelan, entah kapan Kyuhyun tau kalau Kibum itu melakukan ini karna takut dia terluka, tentu saja bukan hal mudah melakukan penangkapan, mereka akan berhadapan dengan para pembunuh berdarah dingin, dan itu sangat berbahaya.

"Kau kenapa diam saja Cwang?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang hanya duduk diam di sampingnya, padahal biasanya namja tinggi itu sangat cerewet.

"Perutku sedang tidak enak, Ughh aku ke toilet dulu" Changmin langsung kabur setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Siwon

"Molla, dia sudah seperti itu sejak pagi" sahut Donghae

Obrolan santai antara Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon itu terhenti saat tiba – tiba saja Kibum datang dengan eksprsi tegang, wajah tampan Kibum terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Beberapa orang ikut denganku, aku mendapat laporan kalau buronan yang sedang kita cari berada di Songpa Gu (Distrik Songpa), siapapun yang sedang tidak ada kesibukan ikut denganku, kali ini dia tidak boleh lolos" ucap Kibum tegas

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya, ini kesempatan pikirnya, kali ini dia akan ikut dalam misi penangkapan.

"Siwon, Donghae, Il Kook, Jung Shin, kalian ikut denganku, tunggu aku butuh satu orang lagi" ucap Kibum

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi – tinggi, "Aku, aku" ucapnya, kali ini dia yakin dia akan terpilih, tidak ada orang lain lagi disini.

"Dan yang terakhir, Dimana Changmin?" tanya Kibum tidak melihat sosok tinggi Changmin

"Dia sedang ke toilet, aku bisa menggantikannya" ucap Kyuhyun semangat

"Kyuhyun" senyum Kyuhyun mengembang, "Katakan pada Changmin untuk segera menyusul, yang lain kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Kibum yang langsung membuat senyum di wajah Kyuhyun luntur.

"Sabarlah" ucap Siwon sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan sebelum berlari mengikuti langkah cepat Kibum

"Aishhhh Kim Sialan! Dia benar – benar tidak adil!" murka Kyuhyun

"Kyu, dimana yang lain?" tanya Changmin yang baru saja datang

"Pergi!" sahut Kyuhyun ketus, namja manis itu menoleh ke arah Changmin yang tampak sangat pucat, tunggu, sepertinya dia punya ide. "Chang, kau terlihat tidak baik" ucap Kyuhyun

"Ne, perutku masih sakit" sahut Changmin

"Kalau begitu kau harus istirahat, cepat pergilah ke klinik, sebenarnya Kibum mencarimu untuk ikut dalam penangkapan, tapi karna kau sedang sakit aku akan menggantikanmu" ucap Kyuhyun –sok- prihatin.

"Tidak usah, aku masih kuat" tolak Changmin, dia tau benar betapa Kibum menghindari Kyuhyun ikut dalam penyergapan.

"Ishhh, kau keras kepala, bagaimana kalau pelaku itu justru kabur karna perutmu sakit lagi saat bertugas"

"Benar juga" sahut Changmin

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik"

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Kyu" sahut Changmin, namja tampan itu lalu memberikan HT (Handy Talky) miliknya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi sekarang yang lain sudah menunggu" ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari untuk menyusul yang lainnya.

.

.

"Mana Changmin kenapa lama sekali?" gumam Jung Shin, mobil satunya yang berisi Kibum, Il Kook dan Donghae sudah berangkat lebih dulu, mereka masih menunggu Changmin yang belum datang.

Bruk, pintu mobil tertutup diikuti oleh seseorang yang duduk tepat di samping Jung Shin, namja tampan itu terlihat kaget saat bukan sosok Changmin yang duduk disampingnya melainkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bukankah ketua sudah memintamu untuk tinggal!" tanya Jung Shin

"Changmin sedang sakit, aku yang menggantikannya, tunggu apa lagi ayo berangkat" sahut Kyuhyun

"Tapi ..." ucap Jung Shin ragu, Kibum bisa mengamuk kalau tau Kyuhyun ikut.

"Kalian mau bertanggungjawab kalau buronan itu melarikan diri lagi" ucap Kyuhyun

"Aishhh, yasudahlah, kita berangkat" ucap Jung Shin pasrah, terpaksa dia membawa Kyuhyun. Masalah kemarahan Kibum akan dia fikirkan nanti.

Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang saat mobil yang dikendarai Siwon itu berjalan meninggalkan kantor kepolisian Seoul.

Begitu sampai di lokasi polisi dengan jumlah total sepuluh orang itu langsung menyebar, mereka bertugas di masing – masing titik yang sudah di tentukan oleh Kibum melalui HT yang menjadi alat komunikasi masing – masing anggota. Distrik Songpo sendiri merupakan distrik yang paling padat populasinya, benar – benar tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi.

Kibum menyusuri jalanan pertokoan yang cukup ramai, dia berjalan sendirian di tempat ini, sambil memperhatikan orang – orang yang berlalulalang, seluruh anggotanya memang sudah mengetahui wajah dan profil singkat buronan ini jadi Kibum tidak perlu khawatir mereka pasti bisa mengenalinya.

Mata Kibum terlihat awas walau gayanya tetap santai, dia harus berbaur agar buronan itu tidak curiga kalau dia sedang diincar. Kibum hanya fokus memperhatikan orang – orang yang memiliki ciri yang sama dengan pelaku, laki – laki dengan tinggi 175 cm, sampai akhirnya matanya menampak sosok yang cukup mencurigakan berjalan di tengah keramaian. Dengan langkah tenang Kibum mengikuti namja itu, benar saja, dia orang yang dicari Kibum, ada tato di bagian lengan yang sedikit tertutupi kaos lengan panjang yang dipakainya, Kibum harus tenang, kalau dia gegabah namja itu bisa saja kabur atau bahkan menjadikan warga sipil sebagai sandra.

"Dia berada di dekat lokasiku" ucap Kibum pada HT kecil ditangannya, berusaha keras tidak terlihat mencurigakan, "bergerak ke timur, dia mengarah kesana" perintahnya lagi

Kibum masih mengikuti namja itu saat tiba – tiba dia berbelok dan masuk ke sebuah toko, Kibum langsung mengikutinya, sikapnya berubah waspada saat tidak melihat namja itu di dalam toko, Kibum langsung mencari ke sekitar toko.

"Sial" umpatnaya saat melihat pintu tembusan di belakang toko terbuka, dan sekilas Kibum melihat punggung seseorang yang berlari menembus keramaian, sepertinya buronan itu telah sadar kalau dia sedang diikuti. "Dia melarikan diri, semua siaga" ucap Kibum, namja tampan itu langsung berlari sekuat tenaga.

Sesekali Kibum menabrak orang – orang yang berlalu lalang, buronan itu sepertinya memang sengaja melewati jalan yang ramai untuk menghalau Kibum, Kibum juga tidak bisa seenaknya menggunakan pistolnya disini karna terlalu ramai.

"Siwon Hyung, hadang dia, dia berlari ke arahmu" Ucap Kibum

"Baik" jawab Siwon melalui HTnya, namja tampan itu langsung mengikuti perintah Kibum, kalau perhitungan Kibum benar dia pasti berlari ke arah Siwon berada.

"Yah berhenti Sialan!" teriak Kibum, mengundang orang – orang untuk melihat ke arahnya, tapi Kibum tidak perduli, dia tetap berlari, beruntung dia sudah sangat terlatih sehingga tidak cepat merasa lelah.

Kibum mempercepat langkahnya, memperpendek jaraknya dengan namja itu, dan dia berhasil menarik kaos yang dipakai namja itu membuat keduanya berguling di aspal, bergulatan sengit terjadi antara keduanya, Kibum mencoba melayangkan pukulan untuk melumpuhkan namja itu namun sayangnya dia berhasil menghindar dan terlepas dari Kibum.

"Ishh" geram Kibum dan kembali mengejar namja itu, Kibum memperhatikan lokasi di sekitarnya, memastikan dimana dia berada saat itu, dia sudah menghapal denah lokasi di distrik ini dan seingatnya di depan sana hanya ada jalan lurus saja, sepertinya dia bisa menjebaknya disana, Kibum mengingat – ingat siapa yang ditugaskan berjaga di lokasi itu. "Changmin" gumamnya

"Changmin-ah, dia berlari ke arahmu!" ucap Kibum cepat melalui HTnya.

"Ke arahku?" sahut suara dari sebrang sana, tapi itu bukan suara Changmin, melainkan suara Kyuhyun. Mata Kibum melebar panik, "Kyu?" tanyanya memastikan semoga pendengarannya salah

"Apa dia berlari ke arahku Kim?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat, "Aku akan menangkapnya!" ucap Kyuhyun setelah itu sambungan terputus.

"Arghhh" teriak Kibum frustasi, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa ada disana?, rasa khawatir meliputi perasaan Kibum, buronan kali ini bukan buronan biasa, dia sudah menghabisi banyak nyawa manusia, dia orang yang kejam yang tidak akan segan – segan melukai siapapun.

Kibum kembali berlari, masa bodoh dengan kakinya yang berdenyut karna dipaksa berkerja melebihi batasnya, dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai Kyuhyun terluka.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap waspada setelah sambungan terakhirnya dengan Kibum, dia sudah siap untuk menangkap buronan itu, dan dia akan membuat Kibum mengakui kemampuannya, dari kejauhan Kyuhyun melihat seorang namja berbadan kekar tinggi dengan topi di kepalanya berlari ke arahnya, Kyuhyun sudah mengambil ancang – ancang, dia akan menangkap namja itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun juga melihat Kibum yang berlari di belakang buronan itu, Kibum sepertinya melihatnya dan berteriak ke arahnya, boronan itu kini terjebak di antara keduanya, tidak ada lagi jalan kabur namun posisinya lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN ANDWAEEE! PERGI DARI SANA" teriak Kibum sekuat tenaga, berharap Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya, namun Kyuhyun yang tidak mendengar dengan jelas justru salah paham, dia mengira Kibum memintanya segera menangkap penjahat itu.

Dengan penuh keyakinan Kyuhyun mulai maju menerjang namja itu, sedangkan Kibum semakin panik saat melihat buronan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari pinggangnya, seperti sebuah pisau atau cuter lalu ikut berlari menyongsong ke arah Kyuhyun, tentu dia memilih berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yang badannya terlihat lebih kecil dari Kibum.

"KYUHYUN!" teriak Kibum panik

 **TBC**

 **Haloooooo, maaf baru nongol, bawa Two Shot, ini beneran Two Shot kok, karna yang lainnya belum ada yang beres dan ini yang sudah mengganggu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dan beres duluan, jadi ff ini update lebih dulu ...**

 **Saya gak tau banyak tentang kepolisian, jadi kalau semisalnya ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi ya teman – teman, semoga suka sama FF ini.**

 **Oh ya satu lagi, lepi kesayangan bermasalah lagi jadi kemungkinan gak bisa update sering – sering #gomen, akhir kata bye – bye ...**


End file.
